


bright lights find dying eyes

by MapleAppleBittle



Series: bright eyes verse [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleAppleBittle/pseuds/MapleAppleBittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first child is born three years after they make it to the ground</p>
            </blockquote>





	bright lights find dying eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank everyone for all the support. I never thought anyone would ever read my work, let alone like it. I'm hoping to have the second chapter of we'll build a city up by Tuesday at the latest.
> 
> Also, if anyone's interested, you can follow my writing blog musicalscribe.tumblr.com. I will be accepting prompts (bellarke only at this time) and posting snippets of things that probably won't make it on A03. I hope you guys enjoy!

Their first child is born three years after they make it to the ground.

A lot has changed, since then. The adults are here now, taking away some of the strain of making the difficult decisions. She and Bellamy are both on the council, of course, but now they don’t have to make the hard decisions by themselves. They have allies, the very clan of Grounders that tried to kill them off in the first place. Octavia and Lincoln have a child now, a girl named Samara, for Lincoln’s mother.

Labor is messy, terrifying, painful, and almost fatal. Clarke knows that there were going to be some risks. They don’t have the same medical equipment they did when the Ark was still in the sky. But something goes wrong, and Clarke’s mother is just barely able to stop the bleeding. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Bellamy so tense the entire time she’s known him.

All of that goes away the minute their baby is placed in her arms. He’s small, like all babies, with curly dark hair and blue eyes that Clarke is sure will darken to his father’s shade as he gets older. She falls in love with him instantly.

What’s even better, though, is watching Bellamy fall in love with their son. He looks at the baby with such tenderness, a smile threatening to tear apart his face, and it makes Clarke’s heart feel full. She never thought she could be so happy.

“What do you want to name him?” Bellamy waits to ask after the baby is nursed and asleep. She smiles tiredly at him. Like everything else since she’s met him, she can’t make this decision on her own.

“I’m not really sure.” She says, pursing her lips. “I wanted to meet him before thinking about names.” She pauses. “Do you have any ideas?”

He smiles.

* * *

Two days later, they officially introduce their son, Augustus Blake, as the newest citizen of Camp Jaha.


End file.
